AaMrn:hoenn travels
by narutoXsakura-nut
Summary: what if misty had went with ash to hoenn instead of brock? AAML,Pokeshipping,ASHxMISTY


A/N ( what if misty never left when ash went to Hoenn? This is what I think would have happened I hope you like it J)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway I only own the plot J

Ash and misty are talking in the Pokemon center where misty got her bike apparently she forgot her staryou poke ball with the nurse so she had to come back and ash, being ash left all his stuff at home they are currently talking about ash's next adventure.  
"Ash so where are you going now?"  
"misty, I told you im going to hoenn"  
"I know that ash, its just…"  
Nurse joy walks up and hands misty a poke ball with a star on the red lid of the poke ball.  
"miss your staryou is in perfect physical condition now"  
" thank you" the redheaded girl puts the poke ball in her backpack.  
"so misty, I guess your leaving now you have staryou huh?" the girl looks hurt, but then she decides something then and there.  
"no way ash I cant let you out of my site for a minute ill just give my gym leader status to daisy she likes to battle besides you cant take care of yourself let alone all your Pokemon" she says with a grin.  
" well, I was just gonna bring pikachu so I wouldn't have to worry much but now that you put it that way Ill bring charizard to prove you wrong. Plus, he just got back from his training."  
" great that means you might learn a little responsibility and look on the bright side you'll have two Pokemon instead of one. I think ill send togepi home she is beginning to like daisy too much and she starts to ocmplain whenever we stay away form her too much."  
"ok misty ill send Squirtle, Meganium, Larvitar and all the others home to professor oak's ranch, They need a vacation anyway."  
"ok ill go call daisy and tell her to shove it about me being a permanent gym leader. I never really wanted to be a gym leader anyway." She winks at him and walks off towards the video phones.  
" ok pikachu lets go call professor oak ok?"  
" pi pikachu pikapi chu chu!" ( ok ash but yo uknow yo ujust want to whatch misty from behind.)  
" I do not! Shes just a friend."  
"Pika pikapi" ( pikachu face palms and says yeaaah sure)

"Ok ash my sister said she would take over the gym so how are we gonna get to Hoenn?" she fidget's a little nervously at the concept of being alone with ash.  
" we could catch a boat from vermilion city, or charizard can fly us there hmm what you think?" ash deftly tosses his poke ball like a coin  
"hmm you think charzard can make it to Hoenn?"  
" positive he flew from Johto didn't he?" he raises his cvoice a little disturbed that misty doesn't have faith in him.  
" but he is still tired from flying there, you dummy. ash you can be such a idiot sometimes." she starts to advance on him with every syllable  
" oh yeah I guess your right he can still fly us to Vermillion city to catch a boat lemme get Tracy to book us one" he puts his hand behind his head and scratches his neck  
" ok, ash ill be right here… waiting." ash is confused why she is so hesitant about the last word but passes it off as usual he leaves ash makes to professor oaks lab without much incident, without the exception of falling over himself, he walks in the front door  
" Tracey! yah here buddy? I need you to book a boat for me and misty in vermillion city" said boy walks out of the back from somewhere  
"huh, oh hey ash! So you need two tickets for a ship in vermillion city? Ok just gimme a sec wait, whats the destination? And did you just say two tickets? who are you traveling with I thought you was going alone."  
" yeah well misty decided to tell her sisters to shove it and come along with me to hoenn she wants to travel I guess"  
" yeah and she cant stand the thought of you being with a another girl" Tracey mutters under his breath.  
" huh what was that Tracey?" he looks at him criously  
" nothing ash nothing ." he holds his hands up and sweat drops  
" ok so two tickets on the s.s vermil, ok it leaves in two days so you better leave today, one more second lemme reserve a cabin for you guys , ok there you go" Tracey says as the tickets fax in he hands ash the tickets and snickers.  
" thanks Tracey! Why are you snickering? Never mind, Ill pay you back sometime."  
" im sure you will ash," he mutters under his breath. He watches ash leave as soon as ash is out of earshot he explodes in a fit of laughter " oh *gasp crap…. Ive got….to see misty's *gasp* f-face when *gasp* they get to… *gasp* the boat."

Meanwhile at the Pokemon center.  
" hey ash so did Tracey get the tickets?" she asks as he get back to the Pokemon center.  
" yeah, he was acting a little weird though he shows her the fax"  
" really? never mind, lets go then! Im already packed I had daisy send all my stuff." she hefts her trusty backpack now full.  
" ok lemme grab mah backpack and we can go." the pair heads to ashs house meeting a friendly diglet along the way the diglet gives misty a poke ball and a note.  
"hey look ash this is from professor oak." she hands him the note he reads it. It only says 'use her well' misty throws the poke ball a pikachu appears she has a pink bow over her left shakes her head like she hates being in a poke ball. Pikachus eyes widen slightly as he sees her he runs up to her  
"pikashu pi pi pika" ( hello beautiful what is your name?) she answers him and hugs him  
"Pika pika pika pikapi chu chu" ( awww arnt you cute my names melody by the way.)  
Pikachu faces ash "Pikachu pika pi pi" (her names melody ash tell misty)  
Ash faces misty  
"her names melody pikachu says" ash wants to see her reaction.  
"melody huh? Ok cool, I now have a pikachu just like you ash." she winks at him and turns to melody  
"ok melody cmon get on my shoulder" the female pikachu jumps on her shoulder and falls asleep there.  
" ok so ill wait here you go get your stuff ash, im sure your mom has a whole bunch of stuff for you right?"  
" yeah most likely." Ash heads to his house leaving misty to her thoughts.  
" man im glad I decided to go with ash maybe we will finally work things out I really don't want ash to find another girl I think ill just stay with him forever" she giggles at her thought and catches herself she scolds herself and waits patiently by the road ash returns fifteen minutes later with a green backpack and new clothes (ashes hoenn region stuff)  
" ash those look nice your mom decide a wardrobe change was in order?" she eyes him up and down appreciating his new look.  
" yeah shes kinda funny like that always knowing when I need new clothes" he tugs at the corner of his new hoodie  
Misty stands there tapping her foot " well? Lets go!"  
"ok, Charizard I choose you" ash throws the respective poke ball charizard growls his pleasure at being out of the poke ball, ash clambers on his back  
"c'mon misty!" she jumps up and wraps her arms around ashes waist  
" ok charizard to Vermillion city!" they head off to Vermillion city. misty is just in awe at how fast charizard has become with all his training she sqeuks at how high they are ash rubs her hands to soothe her misty falls asleep with a content smile on her face. They reach Vermillion city in 45 minutes flat. they dismount after ash wakes misty up with much coaxing and head for the Pokemon center where they meet a flirtatious nurse joy  
" nurse joy? can you please fix my Pokemon?" nurse joy giggles  
" sure wait , haven't I seen you around before?" she eyes him appreciatively misty catches the look.  
"yeah about a year ago I challenged lt surge for his badge and pikachu was so hurt he nearly died."  
"oh yes I remember I still have that thunderstone if you want it?" she tries flirting some more misty just gets angrier at ash now that hes reciprocating the young nurses flirting.  
"no I never want a thunderstone pikachu is perfect the way he is."  
"I am very glad to hear that your one of the few decent trainers I've met while working in a Pokemon center" she bats her eyelashes seductively ash finally catches on.  
"well, uhhh I…" BONG! Ash falls down with a goose egg the size of a large execute behind him stands misty with her trusty mallet glaring daggers at the nurse the glare clearly states 'MINE!' misty starts to yell at ash  
"ASH, you know where supposed to get to the ship to get our cabin in order. RIGHT?" she deftly tosses the mallet into her backpack and starts to help ash up.  
"I swear your gonna kill me woman your and your damn mallet."he rubs his head where she hit him  
"get used to it ill be around for a long time  
" ok misty you win. what were we gonna do again?" she glares at him he backs off  
" DUMMY, I just said we should check out our cabin!" she goes for her mallt ash stops her as he franticly says.  
"ok, ok misty sorry its just that mallet doesn't help peoples memories much lets go check out the cabin, before you find another excuse to hit me ok?." he grabs their backpacks leaving a stunned nurse joy behind she thinks 'well that's the strangest couple I have ever seen in my life.'


End file.
